The Sparrows: NightStar and The Curse of the Black Pearl
by GGIsTwilightCrazy
Summary: Nightstar daughter of Hector Barbossa. Must help her new friend Will Turner save his love interest Elizabeth Swan. Evan if it means asking for help from her x lover Jack Sparrow! *I suck at summarys*
1. Meetings

**Do not own anything except my OC! Please review!**

Nightstar and the Curse of the Black Pearl

My name is Rosemary Nightstar Barbossa. I've love the sea since I was a little girl. I love the wind in my hair, the taste and smell of the salty waves, and the sound of the waves crashing against the cliffs. On my fifth birthday my father Hector Barbossa took me out to sea in a little fishing boat. We spent the whole day on the ocean fishing and watching the waves roll in. My mother Sarah sat on the sand reading a book and would occasionally looking up to watch us with a smile on her face. When we came back to shore my father asked me if one day I would like to sail on a real ship traveling the seven seas together and also learning the traits of a pirate. I agreed with a huge grin on my face. Then my mother, father, and I sat on the beach watching the sunset.

23 years later

I walked the streets of Port Royal in a long navy blue dress, that complemented my shoulder length, dark blonde hair, which fell in curls. I was hoping to find a place to eat. It was around 11 o'clock in the morning. I had come to Port Royal hoping to find a job on one of the ships I was so deep in my thoughts that I ran into a boy with dark brown hair which was tied back in a ponytail and dark brown eyes he looked familiar.

"Sorry I should've watched where I was going," I said holding my hand out.

"No it's fine Ms.," He smiled taking my hand. I helped him back on his feet.

"I'm Will Turner and you are?" He asked holding his hand out

"Nightstar," I introduced myself shaking his hand

"Nice to meet you Ms.," Will began but I interrupted him

"Just Nightstar no Mrs. or any of that,"

"All right Nightstar it's was nice meeting you but I have to go deliver a package to Governor Swan," he said with a huge grin on his face.

"I hope we meet again," I waved goodbye as he ran off.

I walked down a couple streets and down an alley to The Captain's Daughter. I entered the pub hoping to find food and gossip about the Black Pearl or Captain Jack Sparrow. I sat at an empty table a waitress came over and I ordered the first thing that came to mind. I heard nothing about the Black Pearl as I waited. I remember the first time my father had taken me aboard the Black Pearl, my father had taken me on plenty of others pirate ships but not one as majestic and as beautiful as the Black Pearl. Her black mass whipping in the wind and the sounds of the waves crashing against the dark wood. My thoughts were interrupted by a plump man in a soldiers uniform who was obviously drunk. He was talking loudly to my waitress. He was sitting in a booth not far from my table.

"Did you hear about the pirate what was his name Jack Sparrow I think his name was. Who saved Governor Swan's daughter, Elizabeth, from drowning,"

"Yes everyone been talking about it Mullroy," the waitress replied rolling her eyes she then walked away from Mullroy to my table to give me my plate of food

"What happen to this Jack Sparrow?" I asked

"The pirates? He was arrested after saving Elizabeth Swan, he tried to escape but he failed terrible," The waitress informed me then frowned

"Why?"

" No reason just ceruse," I lied then she gave me my plate of food and shot me an suspicious glance. I ate my food slowly thinking about what I just been told.

"Jack your such an idiot but you're my idiot," I thought to myself. Wait what no I can't think like this! So Jack and I were once lovers and shared many romantic momments on the Black Pearl. Oh and the three days on Rumrunners Isle together! Doesn't mean I love him even if I did he'd just break my heart! Wait when did _**love**_get into the picture! Pirates are suppose to only _**love**_ the ocean and there rum! That's it nothing else! I finished eating and left the money on the table.

I walked the streets till after dark trying to figure out how I could spring Jack from prison. It was a little after 10 o'clock when I heard the blast of a cannon instinct took over and I flow to the ground, then I heard the roaring of men and feet running across the ground. When I looked back up I saw men fighting all around me, in the distance I saw the black pearl sitting in the water. I jumped up and pulled out my cutlass from its case and fought my way through the pirates but the strangest thing was happing. I would deliver a blow to a pirate but they wouldn't fall to the ground or cry out in pain. They would be disoriented for a moment but they wouldn't cry out in pain or die. Then I heard **him**

"Find the coin and the child," he commanded I started to tremble as I turned around to see **he** was only a couple feet away from me.

"Father," I yelled I fought my way through the crowd of people.

"Rosie," my father smiled

"What are you doing! Why are you rampaging through Port Royal?" I asked

"After you left the ship with Mr. Sparrow ,Bootstrap and the crew had a little argument," he explained

"Caption Sparrow," I spat then continued "We didn't leave the Pearl you over throw Captain Jack and I. Leaving us on an deserted island to die!," I snarled " And what did you do to Bootstrap?" I hissed

"Well we tied Mr. Bootstrap to a cannon and pushed the cannon overboard leaving him to drown for eternity," he explained with a devilish grin on his face

"You monster," I screamed thrusting my cutlass at his chest. To my horror he pulled the sword out of his chest and through it at my feet.

"No use Rosie I'm already dead," he grinned and then everything went black.

I woke the next morning lying on the hard ground. My head hurt like mad someone must've hit me with something. I got up and walked down the street seeing something in the distance. Lying on the ground was Will Turner.

"Will," I yelled running towards him.

"Will are your alright?" I asked as he struggled to his feet.

"I'm fine it's Elizabeth I'm worried about," he said

"What happened?" I asked

"The pirates they took her!," He exclaimed "And I'm going to save her," he yelled even louder

"How are you going to do that all by yourself?" I asked

"I don't know," he confessed

we sat in thought for a couple minutes then he asked "Will you help me?"

"Yes," I smiled

"Thank you," he smiled back. Then he got up and told me to follow him grabbing my wrist we ran off together.

Will slammed his fist on the table and said

" They've taken her. They've taken Elizabeth,"

Commodore Norrington turned around stared at Will and I. He then turned to a soldier and commanded

"Mr. Murtogg, remove these hooligans,"

" We have to hunt them down, we must save her," Will declared

The Commodore looked like he was about to say something to Will when Governor Swan finally broke from his staring contest with the floor.

"And where do you suppose we start. If you have any information concerning my daughter, please share it," the soldier Murtogg standing in the corner spoke

"That Jack Sparrow, he had talked about the Black Pearl,"

Then I heard this soldier behind me speak

"Mentioned it, it's more like he did," I recognize the man's voice it was the soldier from the pub Mullory was his name.

"Ask him where it is! Make a deal with them, he can lead us to it," Will snapped Commodore Norrington looked frustrated

"No the pirates who invaded this fort left Sparrow locked in his cell, they are not his allies. Governor, we will establish their most likely course," Commodore Norrington explained I was shocked to hear this. Yes, my father was a cold man but he wasn't heartless! He helped other pirates when they needed aid but even if my father did help Jack. He wouldn't return the favor Jack would probably try to reclaim the Black Pearl. That's probably why he didn't help Jack I thought to myself.

"That's not good enough!" Will protested

"Mr. Turner, you are not a military man, you're not a soldier! You're a blacksmith and this is not the moment for rash actions! Do not make the mistake of thinking you are the only man here who cares for Elizabeth," Commodore Norrington exclaimed and with that Will walked out the door with me close behind him.

Will ran across town to the jailhouse. I grab him before he could go any further

"What are you doing?" I asked

"Saving Elizabeth if Jack sparrow is the only way that I can save her. Then I'm going to do whatever it takes," he told me

"Ok," I said hoping he knew what he was doing. We snuck across the yard and open the door that led to the stairs which led to the bottom half of the jailhouse. Thank the Goddess of the Sea that the guard was fast asleep! There in the last cell was Jack! He was lying on his back. I saw a bone in the lock. Goodness Jack must be desperate if he tried picking the lock!

"You Sparrow?" Will asked

"Aye," Jack nodded

" You familiar with that ship, the Black Pearl?" Will asked

"I've heard of it," Jack smirked. I was standing on the stairs to where I could see Jack but he couldn't see me.

"Where does it make berth?" Will asked

"Where does it make berth? Have you not heard the stories? Caption Barbossa and his crew of miscreants sail from the dreaded "

"Isle De Muerta," I said from the stairs

"Who's there," Jack demanded

"Oh Jack don't say you've forgotten me already," I teased coming out of my hiding spot

"Rose," Jack whispered. My breath caught in my throat when he said the name that I only let him call me.  
>"In the flesh," I smiled. Will came over to me and whispered with a bit of spite in his voice<p>

"How do you know him and I thought your name was Nightstar?"

"It's a long story I'll explain later," I replied

"Yes, Isle De Muerta it's an island that cannot be found except by those who already know where it is" Jack explained

"The ship was real enough! Therefore it anchorage must be a real place. Where is it?" Will asked

"Why asked me," Jack smiled looking at me. I begged Jack with my eyes not to tell Will that I was a pirate.

"Because you're a pirate," Will frowned

"And you two want to turn into a pirate yourself," Jack laughed I sighed and nodded my head in thanks

"Never! They took Ms. Swan," Will hissed

"Oh, so it is that you found a girl! I see. Well if you're intending to brave, hastened to her rescue and so win the fair lady's heart well you'll have to do it alone, mate. I see no profit in it for me," Jack explained

" I can get you out," Will said

" How is that the keys ran off?" Jack asked

" I helped build the cells, these are half pin-barrel hinges," Will then ran and picked up the bench and placed at the bottom of the cell door "With the right leverage in the proper application of strength the door will lift free ," Will explained

"That all you had to do!" I exclaimed

"It's not as easy as it looks," Will laughed

" What's your name?" Jack asks

" Will Turner," He replied

"Well, Mr. Turner, I've changed my mind. If you springy me from this cell I swear on pain of death, I shall take you to the Black Pearl and your bonny lass. Do we have an agreement?" Jack smiled holding out his hand

" Agreed," Will said taking his hand and shook it

" Agreed ,now get me out," Jack told Will, there was a loud crash and Will lifted the door free

"Hurry someone will have heard that!" Will pointed out throwing the cell door to the side. Then ran up the stairs I was about to follow him but Jack stepped in front of me.

"I've been wondering where you were," he said

"Well you know here and there mostly following rumors about the Pearl," I smiled "I've missed you," I whispered sweetly

"I've missed you too love," he said with a smile that almost killed me. He leaned down and kissed me tenderly. I smiled against the kiss and I never wanted it to end but then Will yelled from the top of the stairs

"Come on we don't have all day," we both ran up the stairs together holding hands.

**So what you guys think should I keep going or should I stop! Please R&R!**

**GGIsTwilightCrazy **

**P.S. For those of you who don't know R&R means Read and Review! I didn't figure that out until like 4 month ago! I know sad!**


	2. Tortuga

**I don't own anything except my OC**

* * *

><p>Jack led the way to the dock with Will and I close behind<p>

"We're going to steal a ship," Will said than glanced at the Dauntless " That ship?"

"Commandeer! We're going to commander that ship, nautical term," Jack explained then turned to look at Will

"One question about your business, boy, or there's no use going. This girl how far are you willing to go to save her?" Jack asked

"I die for her," Wow Will must really love Elizabeth. She one lucky women to have a man like Will who do anything to save her! Jack nodded

"Oh, good. No worries, then," Jack smiled we snuck under the lifeboats and began walking. I was in front of our little party with Jack behind me and Will bringing up the rear.

"This is either madness or brilliance," Will marveled

"It's remarkable how often those two traits coincide," Jack laughed We boarded the Dauntless and Jack yelled  
>"Everyone stay calm! We are taking over the ship,"<p>

" Aye! Avast!" Will blurted out after him all the men on the deck laughed

"What the heck was that!" I whispered to Will

" What, don't pirates say things like that?" Will asked

" Will do us all a favor and keep your mouth shut," I told him

"This ship cannot be crewed by two men …and a woman none the less! You'll be lucky to make it out of the bay," a man with a silly white wig said Jack pointed his pistol at the man's nose

"Son, I'm Caption Jack Sparrow! Savvy," he then pointed at me "And that Nightstar Barbossa, daughter of Hector Barbossa," the man was looked horrified "The most wicked man who ever sailed the seven seas. Don't underestimate a women by her cover, she ten times worst then her old man," the crew attacked us we pulled out our swords and fought until all the crew were in lifeboats floating away. Then we waited for the Interceptor to come to the Dauntless aid.  
>We all heard Commodore Norrington 's commanding his soldiers<p>

"Search every cabin, ever hold, down to the bilges!" While Will, Jack and I swung over to the Interceptor and prepared to make our get away! As we sailed off I heard Jack say

"Thank you, Commodore, for getting us ready to make way. We'd have had a hard time of it by ourselves," I smiled and turned around to face the Commodore and saluted.

* * *

><p>We were all quiet for the first couple of hours on the ship, only talking when we needed. Jack was at the wheel of the ship while Will sharpens his sword and I looked out at the clear blue water. Will broke the silent and asked me<p>

"So are you going to explain how you know Jack?"

"You really want to know," I asked

"Yes,"

"Fine, it all started when I turned eight-teen. I had been a pirate for about five year, I was learning from the best ,my father. I was on Jack's crew for about two years before my father committed mutiny, I had tried to help Jack but two against a crew of about twenty men doesn't work. They left us on a deserted island with one gun which was loading with one bullet," I explained

"How did you escape?" Will asked

"We waded out into the shadows and there we waited three days and three nights to all manner of sea creatures came and acclimated to our presence and on the fourth morning, we roped ourselves a couple of sea turtles, and the lashed'em together and made a raft," Jack explained from the wheel

" What did you use for rope?" Will asked suspiciously

" Human hair from my back it wasn't easy," Jack laughed I shook my head and smirked and asked Will

" So is there any more questions Will?"

" Yes, why didn't you tell me you were a pirate!," Will snarled

" You never asked why does it even matter," I frowned

" Because it just does," Will exclaimed I got up and walked to the portside of the ship. Jack called Will over to talk, I watch them they seem to be arguing over something when Will pulled out his sword, and lunged at Jack. He grabbed Will's sword and moved one of the sails which caught Will and swung him out over the sea.

"Now, as long as you're just hanging there, pay attention. The only rules that really matter are what a man can do and what a man can't do. For instance, you can accept that your father was a pirate and a good man or you can't. But pirates it in your blood, boy, so you'll have to square with that someday. Now, me, for example, I can let you drown but I can't bring the ship into Tortuga without you, savvy," Jack explained then swung will back on board and offered him his sword

"Can you sail under the command of a pirate or can you not?" Jack asked Will took his sword and spat

" I'm going to bed," Will then went down below deck

" Fine," Jack snickered. I walked up the steps to the helm where Jack was and wrapped my arms around his neck.

" Are you alright?" I asked

" I really don't understand why that , boy, can't accept that pirates can be good men," Jack sighed

"I understand why you're frustrated most pirates I know are good men. Will I think just needs a little time," I explained Jack nodded then he tied a rope to the wheel. He turned around and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"So captain where are we going?" I asked

"Tortuga," he smiled

"Jack," I whispered

" What is it Rose?" He asked concerned

" Why did you leave me after we were rescued from Rumrunner Isle?" I asked

" Locating the Black Pearl is my problem, my responsibility not yours I have to save my ship," Jack sighed

"Jack it's my burden too! Barbossa is my father, he the only family I have left. What he does reflects on me. You saw the man's face when you told him who I was," I paused "And I want to help you," I said nervously looking at my feet. He tilted my head up to look at him

" Why do you care about me so much?" He asked That was a good question I wondered myself at times why I cared for him.

"Because I know for a fact that under the hard shell. There a man who cares for me too," I mused. I caress his cheek and he leaned down and kissed me for what felt like eternity.

* * *

><p>We docked in Tortuga the next day we walked through the streets. Jack was looking for something or someone.<p>

"Jack Sparrow," a woman in a low-cut dress yelled

"Scarlet," Jack sang holding his arms out then Scarlet slap him.

"Not sure I deserve that," Jack frowned another woman walked up to our little group.

" Jack," the woman smiled

"Giselle," Jack sang his arms open wide once again Giselle asked

"Who is she," tilting her head toward where Scarlet stood now.

"What," Jack asked then she slapped him across the face. She walked away with a huge grin on her face.

"I may have deserved that one," Jack frowned we walked a little farther in tell we were standing in front of a pigs pen. Jack then grabbed a bucket and fill it up with water then walked up to the pigpen and dumped the bucket of water into the pigpen.

"Curse you for breathing, you slack- jawed idiot!," screamed a man who seemed to have been sleeping in the pigpen. "Mother's love Jack! You should know better than to wake up a man when he's asleep it's bad luck," the man said worriedly I recognize that superstitious voice anywhere it was of Mr. Gibbs!

"Ah, fortunately I know how to counter it. The man who did the waking buys, the man who was sleeping, a drink. The man who was sleeping drinks it while listening to a proposition from the man who did the waking," Jack beamed we walked into the pub that was next the pigpen. Jack told Will to keep a sharp eye while Mr. Gibbs, Jack, and I sat at a table with mugs full of rum.

"Hello Nightstar the years been treating you kindly," Mr. Gibbs laughed "You still look like the twenty year old girl I met so long ago ready for adventure wherever it came from,"

"Thank you Mr. Gibbs," I blushed Jack cleared his throat Mr. Gibbs turned him

"Back to my proposition,"

"Oh yes now, what's the nature of this venture of yours?" Mr. Gibbs asked

"I'm going after the black pearl. I know it's going to be, and I'm going to take it," Jack declared

" Jack, it's a fool's errand! Why, you know better than me the tales of the Black Pearl," Mr. Gibbs stuttered

"That's why I know what Barbossa is up to! All we need is a crew," Jack explained

"Jack are you mad," I whispered to him

"I have to agree with the lass, and from what I hear tell of Captain Barbossa, he's not a man to suffer fools, nor strike a bargain with one," Mr. Gibbs told Jack

"And what you've heard is true, my father is not a man who gives so easily," I began "Jack this ridiculous you're just going to get yourself killed!" I snapped

"Trust me, I know what I'm doing," he assured us

"Well then prove us wrong. What makes ye think Barbossa will give up the ship to you?" Mr. Gibbs demanded

"Let's just say it's a matter of leverage," Jack nodded towards Will I gasped

"The kid?" Mr. Gibbs asked confused

"That is the child of Bootstrap Bill Turner. His only child, savvy!" Jack smiled

"No wonder Will looked so familiar! He looks just like his father," I commented

"Yes he does," Jack replied then turned to Mr. Gibbs

"Well that's definitely leverage, I think I feel a change in the winds, say I. I'll find us a crew! There is bound to be some sailors on this rock crazy as you," Mr. Gibbs smiled

"One can only hope. Take what you can," Jack raised his glass Mr. Gibbs and I did the same

"Give nothing back," Mr. Gibbs and I said together, we all clinked our glasses in a toast and drank.

* * *

><p><strong>So what you guys think! Should I keep going! You might not get the next chapter till mid August because I'm super busy last 2 weeks in July and the first 2 weeks in August I won't have a computer. Then school start up again! NO! Where has summer gone :'( Please R&amp;R Thank you guys that have already love you guys! <strong>

**GGIsTwilightCrazy**


	3. Nightmares

A couple hours after Jack's proposal to Mr. Gibbs, Mr. Gibbs left the pub to begin the search for a crew. Will have retired to the room he had rented for the night. Jack and I were once again left alone. I was watching Jack; he seemed to be staring off into space. He suddenly looked at me, our eyes met I look down at my mug blushing. This reminded me of the first and last time Jack and I were in Tortuga together. Jack was still caption of the Black Pearl; we had docked in Tortuga for the crews' enjoyment and supplies. Jack and I were in charge of loading all of our things onto the Black Pearl. I was trying to walk around the huge piles of boxes when I tripped who knows what; I could feel the air rushing past me as I plummeted to the ground. I close my eyes expecting to smack onto the ground, but I hadn't. I felt two strong arms wrap around my waist open my eyes and was surprise to who I saw.

"You alright mate," Jack asked giving me a smile that took my breath away.

"Ye-yes," I stuttered

"You should be more careful," he teased

"I don't know what I would've done if you hadn't caught me," I smiled

"Well love you don't have to worry about that," Jack laughed leaning towards me  
>"Why's that?" I whispered looking into those beautiful chocolate brown eyes.<p>

"Because I'll always be there to catch you," Jack said then he kissed me. That was the night Jack and I became lovers. We never left each other side no matter the situation but we had to keep our interest in each other a secret because the crew would've disapproved and my father. Then my father committed mutiny along with the rest of Jack's crew and you know that story, how Jack and I were left on the island to die but thanks to the rum runners we were saved. That's when Jack and I went our separate ways. Jack clears his throat, I looked up at him

"What?"

" I was wondering what you were thinking about," Jack smirked

" The last time we were in Tortuga together, do you remember?" I asked Jack leaned back in his chair and placed his hands behind his head.

" Love, I remember it's hard to forget," he reminisced I blushed and then yawned.

" You must be tired it's getting late and we have a long day tomorrow. You should go up to your room and get some sleep," Jack advised grabbing my hand and squeezing it.

" Sure Jack, the only reason why you want me to leave is because the entertainment thinks your taken," I thought to myself "I would but I didn't have enough money to rent a room," I explained "Anyways one night without sleep isn't going to kill me," I added

" Well love, then you're sharing a room with me," Jack explained. He grabbed my hand, pulled me out of my seat and up the stairs. I followed him down the hall to the last door. He dug in his pocket for the key. Pulling it out he stuck it in the lock and open the door. I followed him inside the room. The room is tiny, and had one window on the wall farthest away from the door, the walls were plain white, and there was a small bed in the middle of the room.

" Jack it's fine really I can go one night without sleep," I began

" No we both need the rest," Jack pointed out then asked "Do you mind if we share the bed Jack and I?"

" No it's fine," I smiled walking to the bed side nearest the window. I sat down taking my boots off and placed my cutlass on a chair. I pulled the covers over me and snuggled under them. I listened to Jack fiddling with his boots and sword then I felt Jack lay down beside me, I opened my eyes and turned to face him.

"Jack," I whispered

" Yes," Jack looked down at me

" Thank you," I said sleepily I close my eyes once again and let sleep take me away.

I was standing on the beach in front of my childhood home. I felt the wind blowing through my hair and the ocean splashing onto my feet. It was peaceful and quiet it seems like nothing can go wrong. Then I heard my mother's bloodcurdling scream.

"Mama," I yelled running towards the cottage my family lived in when I was a child. I could hear her pleadings for her life. " Mama," I reached the cottage door and swung it open. To my horror I saw a dark skinned man holding a knife against her throat. "Mama what's going on," I asked I was truly terrified why did this man want to hurt my mama?

"Nothing sweetie, go back outside," she ordered

"Who is she," the a younger pale man with a white wig demanded. He seemed to be in charge.

"She's not a part of this leave her out of this," my mother begged

"She is now she's seen too much," the man hissed "Men grabbed her," he ordered two men came behind me and grabbed me by the arms making me watch.

"Now this is what happens when you interfere with things you shouldn't," the man said looking straight at me. He snapped his finger and the darker skinned man slid the knife across her throat. My mother tried to scream but couldn't. "Remember what I said little girl. Sam lets go," the man darker skinned man nodded and let go of my mother. A floor a pool of blood began to form around her. They left but I didn't care I crawled over to my mother.  
>"Mama you'll be alright," I whispered to her trying to comfort her. She smiled at me and I grabbed her hand. "Daddy will be here soon he'll heal you," she tried to say something but it was so quite I couldn't understand it. One tear fell from her beautiful blue eyes. Then she mouthed<p>

"I love you my Rose," then she closed her eyes for the rest of eternity.

"No Mama don't leave me come back," I sobbed

I shot up in bed and grabbed my chest, my whole body was shaking. I felt the tears streaking down my cheeks; I was in a cold sweat.

"Love what's the matter?" I jumped I hadn't noticed Jack staring at me concerned

"Nothing just go back to sleep," I choked out turning away from him

"It doesn't look like nothing," Jack whispered putting a hand on my shoulder and turning me around to look at him. He placed a hand on my cheek and wiped away the tears.

"Now tell me what's wrong?" Jack demanded

"It was a nightmare about my mother and father," I sobbed

"Shhh it's alright rose I'm here," Jack whispered wrapping his strong arms around me. I buried my face into his chest breathing in his scent of rum and the salty sea water. A few minutes later I looked up at him.

"Jack," I whispered placing my hand on his cheek.

"Yes what is it Rose?" He smiled wearily at me

"I think I love you," I laugh sheepishly " I know your Jake Sparrow, you could never love me back, and we're both pirates we aren't suppose to love anyone or anything. Unless it's the ocean and our rum," I rambled Jack smiled amused then leaned down and kissed me.

"I think I love you to," he laughed he held me close to him and I fell asleep to the rhythm of his heart.


	4. The Crew

Hey Everyone! Sorry it took so long to get chapter 4 out. I've been really busy with school and all that fun jazz! So on my profile I have what I think Nightstar looks like. Here chapter 4!

**I do not own anything except my OC!**

** Chapter 4**

I woke a few minutes before dawn, I turned on my side to face Jack. He was still asleep, I watched his chest rise and fall. Jack looked peaceful as he slept. He had

a small smile on his face, I wonder what he was dreaming about? It seemed to make and so happy.

" Maybe he's dreaming about sailing the seven seas on the Black Pearl." I thought to myself quietly. I carefully got out of bed, hoping I wouldn't wake Jack up from

his peaceful slumber. I walked over to the window and wait for the sun to rise. It reminded me of when I was a child, when my mother was still alive, we would

wake early in the morning. To make the carriage ride to the port were the ship my father would be working on docked. Which was an hour or so away from our

home. We would arrive around dawn. My mother and I would wait impatiently for any sign of the ship. Then in the morning rays of the sun we would see the black

flag. When the ship docked my mother and I would frantically search the crowd of men for my father. I was so small I couldn't see any thing except for the men's

legs. So I would wait for my mother to find him first.

" Hector," I would hear her yell excitedly. Then she would grab my hand and lead me to where my father was standing. I would hug his legs and say

" I miss you father, what happened on your voyage this time," which would make my mother and father laugh.

I watched the inky black sky turn into a pink purple haze. I smiled to myself it was going to be a beautiful day. I heard a groan I turned around quickly to see Jack

twisting and turning in the bed. I was so deep in thought that I had forgotten about Jack. I walked over to the bed and laid back down and I rested my head on his

chest. Jack's eyes flickered open as the sunlight hit his face.

" Good morning Jack," I whispered sweetly in his ear then pecked his cheek.

" Morning love," he said sleepily he wrapped his arms around me

" How did you sleep?" He asked

" I slept very well knowing you were there," I said. He grinned wildly

" That's the Rose I know," he kissed the top of my head, I giggled cuddled into him. I wanted this to never end. I wanted to stay in Jack's arms for eternity but we

had work to do.

" We better get going," I pointed out

" Alright," Jack moaned we got up and walked back downstairs together. Mr. Gibbs was talking to Will. They seem to be getting along pretty well.

" Mr. Gibbs," Jack bellowed making Mr. Gibbs jump.

" Jack if you keep scaring the poor man like that he'll die of fright," I scolded Jack beamed then said

" I'm helping him stay on his toes, love," I rolled my eyes

"Yes captain," Mr. Gibbs asked

" I want a report on my new crew," Jack ordered

" Well I found a mighty fine crew. There willing to follow you to the ends of the earth," Mr. Gibbs informed Jack

" How soon can we make sale," Jack asked

" Now if you like, I knew you'd want to leave as soon as possible so the crew is down at the docks," Mr. Gibbs told Jack

"Alright let's get going now," Jack ordered.

" Feast your eyes, captain. All of them, faithful hands before the mass, every man worth his salt and crazy to boot," Mr. Gibbs declared

"So this is your able-bodied crew?" Will taunted and I giggled. Jack had been pacing back and forth in front of the sailors, evaluating each one carefully.

"You sailor!" Jack exclaimed

"Cotton, sir," Mr. Gibbs said

"Mr. Cotton, do you have the courage and fortitude to follow orders, stay true in the face of danger, and almost certain death?" Jack questioned he stood there in

front of Mr. Cotton for a minute, he didn't reply.

" Answer, man," Jack demanded

"He's a mutant, sir. Poor devil had his tongue cut out, so he trained the parents talk for him. No one yet figured how," Mr. Gibbs explained to Jack. Jack raised his

eyebrows and then looked at the parrot.

"Mr. Cotton's... parrot, same question,"

"Wind in the sail! Wind in the sail!," The parrot yelled, Jack turned to Mr. Gibbs

"Mostly, we figured that means yes," Mr. Gibbs replied

"O course it does," Jack remarked then turned to well "Satisfied,"

"Well, you proven their mad," Will laughed

"And what's the benefit for us," a man at the end of the line demanded Jack spun around and walks towards the man. Then when Jack reached him he took off his

hat. I was amazed to see a woman standing before Jack.

" Anamaria," Jack sang Anamaria slapped him across the face

"I suppose you didn't deserve that one either," Will asked

" No, that one I deserved," Jack frowned I was a tad bit angry at Jack myself. Thinking that he was in another woman's arms.

"You stole my boat," Anamaria yelled slapping Jack once again

"Borrowed, borrowed without permission," Jack began "But with intentions of bringing it back to you,"

" but you didn't!" Anamaria recalled

"you'll get another one," Jack reassured her

"I will," Anamaria said pointing her finger at Jack

"A better one," I added

"A better one!" Jack agreed with me

" That one," Will and I both said pointing at the Interceptor

"What one, that one! Aye, that one what say you," Jack smiled

"Aye," the crew exclaimed then Mr. Gibbs frantically ran up to Jack.

"No, no, no, it's frightful bad luck to bring a woman aboard, sir," Mr. Gibbs began

"Then what am I Mr. Gibbs," I asked

"Well your ,umm,"

"Exactly," I said not that I cared if Anamaria came. we needed as may people we could get but if she came anywhere near my Jack I was going to make her regret

it.

So that was chapter 4 what you guess think! Please R&R and for you guys who already have thanks! I love to hear from you!

-GGIsTwilightCrazy


	5. Promise Me

Hi! I'm sorry this has taken so long I've been really busy with school and my laptop is once again dead to the world! So annoying because now I have to share a computer with 3 other people! So here it is without further delay Chapter 5!

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING ALL BELONGS TO DISNEY! EXCEPT MY OC SHE'S ALL MY IDEA AND SOME OF THE TWIST TO THE PLOT OF THE ORIGINAL MOVIE!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 5<span>

We had been sailing for two days now Jack and I had seen very little of each other. Which didn't surprise me Jack was busy with more important things. Like

keeping the crew sober enough to navigate throw the water and trying to keep Will from jumping off the boat to find Elizabeth because we were being to "slow". So

I have been trying to help when I can hoping it would help Jack's load of work. I was in the crows nest looking for any sign that we were anywhere near Isle de

Muerta. I had never seen the isle myself but I had of course heard it from Jack and my father I was curious to see if this Isle lived up to it's name. I was searching

the horizon when Jack called for me. I quickly climbed down and found jack at the wheel of the ship "What is it Captain?" I asked

"We need to talk in private," he ordered I nodded I was scared what was going on? Why did he need to talk in private?

"Mr. Gibbs take the wheel,"

"Yes sir," Mr. Gibbs grabbed the wheel from him then asked "How do I know were the isle is?"

"It's dead ahead we'll be there by sunset," Jack declared the crew whooped in excitement. Jack began to walk towards the captains quarters with me following

close behind him. When he shut the door he turned to me and said " Like I said earlier we are almost to the Isle the plan is for Will and I to go to Barbossa alone,"

He said

"What no you aren't leaving me here! I'm going with you!" I shout

" No Rose you are to stay here," Jack said calmly

"Why because I'm a women and I can't handle myself! Well for your information I can take care of myself thank you!" I hissed

"Of course that not the reason love!," Jack said shocked " You are the most skilled pirate I know not including myself," He explain

"Why then? Why do I have to sit here and worry about you like a helpless little girl? Jack I'm not a little girl who does nothing. I'm a pirate I plunder ships, I use

my sword to talk not my words, and I sail the seven seas looking for adventure. It's not in my nature to sit and wait for you while you go and risk your life Jack I

just can't," I turned from him I walked over to the bed in the room and sat down on it.

"Rose I know this is heard for you but this is something I must do alone," he sighed and sat beside me

" Must you always have to do thing alone Jack!" I turned to look into his eyes "Jack you can't always do everything alone,"

"Love, I know that but this is different I lost the Black Pearl, I was betrayed by my crew, and I was fooled by Barbossa. I'm going to make this right and get what's

mine," he banged his fist against the wall.

"But," I began

"No buts for my state of mind please stay here," I didn't like this one bit but there was no way of talking him out of it.

"Fine but promise me something," I frowned

"What?" I asked

" Promise me you will come back to me," I said looking down at my hands in my lap.

"I promise that I'll come back to you Rose," he said grabbing my hand and placing it on his chest " My heart belongs to you and so I can't leave you for too long,"

He beamed I couldn't help but laugh at him. He then leaned in and placed a kiss on my lips I smiled against it and closed my eyes. I deepened the kiss and nipped

the bottom of his lip. He moaned in response and pushed me down on the bed. I began pulled his shirt off when someone crashed through the door. "Captain Jack

the Isle is in sig... Oh did I interrupt something?" I looked over jacks shoulder to see a very embarrassed Mr. Gibbs.

"No not at all Mr. Gibbs," Jack laughed sarcastically

"Well I can come back later if you want," Mr. Gibbs mumbled

"No, you said the isle can be seen?" Jack got up from the bed and turned to face Gibbs

"Yes sir," Mr. Gibbs looked relived for the change in topic.

"Alright tell the crew I'll be out in a minute," Jack ordered then dismissed Mr. Gibbs

"Just when the fun was about to start," Jack sighed I smiled and handed him his shirt. I got up from the bed

"Oh stop being pouting," I laughed then gave him a quick peck. He opened the door to meet the rest of the crew with me close behind him. Jack explained how he

and Will would be going ashore alone.

"Captain! What if worst should happen," Mr. Gibbs asked

"Keep to the code," Jack ordered he got into the life boat with Will. He looked at me one last time then started to descend the boat into the water . As quickly as I

could I walked to the edge of the boat and watch them disappear. "Oh please Goddess Calypso bring him back to me safe," I prayed then walked into The captains

quarters again to start the long wait.

* * *

><p>I hoped you liked it! I know I had fun writing it! Please R&amp; R! Special Thanks to <strong>Sarah Leet <strong>and** ILuvOdie** for reviewing! Thanks for reading!

-GGIsTwilightCrazy


	6. Death and The Black Pearl

Hi! Well I've been working really hard on this! I wanted to give you guys a big chapter as a Christmas present! I have what I think Nightstar/Rose looks like on my profile. Enjoy!

**I do NOT own Pirate of the Caribbean!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

Time couldn't go by any slower! I was in the captain quarters pacing back and forth for what felt like hours. When there was a knock on the door "What is it?" I

yelled

"It's Gibbs, a life boats been spotted coming toward the ship" he said I ran to the door and throw it open. I sprinted passed Gibbs to the rail of the ship I could see

a life boat quickly approaching the ship. ' Oh thank heaven there back' I thought to myself. I felt relief wash over my whole body. I heard a young women's voice

which I assumed to be Elizabeth say

"No more pirates," I couldn't help but laugh she was in for a shock. I tossed the ladder over the rail and took a step back. Elizabeth was the first one up the ladder

I held out my hand to help her over the rail and she took my hand with a "Thank you". She was indeed beautiful, with light brown hair and dark brown eyes. No

wonder Will was smitten with her. Will climbed up the ladder a few seconds after Elizabeth. I was waiting for Jack to scramble up the latter after him but Will

began to pull the latter back up.

"Where's Jack," I asked frantically

"He fell behind," Will said coldly then lead Elizabeth down to the cabin.

" Keep to the code," Mr. Gibbs barked to the crew

"What no we can't! Jack's still on the Isle," I roared

"It was Jacks last order as captain on this ship we have to follow it Nightstar," Mr. Gibbs told me. I closed my eyes I could feel the tears stinging my eyes I swiftly

blinked them away.

"Fine," I mumbled I walked down to the cabin. I found Elizabeth trying to bandage her hand and Will sitting on a box near her "Will I want to know what happened

on the Isle. What Happened to Jack?"

" Jack may his soul rest in peace," He said I could feel my heart stop

"Wha...What," I sputtered

" He was making a distraction so I could grab Elizabeth. When he was stabbed from behind by Barbossa. I couldn't save him I had to get Elizabeth out of there,"

He finished I couldn't breath Jack was dead. There was a excruciating pain in my chest is this what a broken heart felt like. I turned from Will and ran as fast as I

could to the captains quarters. "Jack you promised," I wept as I flung myself on to the bed. I buried my face into the pillow "You promised you come back!" I

screamed into the pillow. I heard someone knock on the door but I didn't care. "Go away!" I sobbed

"Nightstar it's me Gibbs Will told me about... you know...Jack," Mr. Gibbs said timidly from the other side of the door.

"Go away I just want to be left alone," I whimpered I wanted to die nothing was left for me to live for my mother was murdered in cold blood, my father didn't care

whether I was alive or dead, and Jack my Jack was dead.

"Alright but if you need to umm...talk.. I'm right here," I could hear could hear his boots quickly scouring away. I suddenly became very tired and let my dreams of

Jack take me away.

* * *

><p>I woke to cannons firing I dashed to find the Black Pearl had caught up to us. I pulled out my sword and ran over to Elizabeth. "Where's Will you shouldn't be up<p>

here without protection," I said looking around for Will.

"In the cabin looking for the medallion," she told me I turned to look at her.

"You lost the medallion," I exclaimed

"No we didn't loss it we misplaced it," she informed me

"Wow and that's oh so better," I frowned

"Nightstar behind you," Mr. Gibbs yelled from the wheel . I spun around to see Koehler plunge his sword at my chest I couldn't block it he was to close. Then

Elizabeth pulled me to the ground I heard Koehler scream and a splash. I looked up to see Jack standing at the rail.

"That was a close Nightstar don't you think," He smirked

"Your alive!" I whispered in disbelief I ran over to him and pulled him into a kiss. After what felt like eternity we pulled away.

"Missed you too love," He laughed then looked over my shoulder. "Monkey!" he screamed running off to lord knows where.

"What," I yelled after him decided that Jack was just being well Jack I grabbed a rope and swung over to the other ship. I fought as many as I could but that stupid

curse wouldn't let them die! I heard a loud boom and saw the Interceptor slowly sinking into the depths of the ocean. While I was distracted two men came up

from behind me, tackled me and twisted my arms behind my back. They pulled me up and over to where Jack and the rest of the crew was standing. "What

happened?" I asked Jack

"Well the monkey got the medallion,"

"What!" I hissed

"Quite you wretch," a muscular man with cold black eyes ordered then slapped me. Jack looked about ready to tackle the man and kill him right there with his bare

hands.

" Jack claim down I'm fine," I whispered grabbing his hand and squeezing it. He smiled then squeezed my hand in return. Then I turned to the scene before me

Elizabeth was struggling in my father arms screaming at the top of her lungs "Will!" I could feel my heart sink. Will didn't make it out of the cabin before the ship

exploded.

"Welcome back, Miss. You took advantage of hospitality. It's only fair for you to return the favor," Barbossa grinned shoving her toward his crew. The crew began

groping her and tugging at fabric around her breast. I closed my eyes and buried my face into Jack's shoulder. I knew what was going to happen next and I

couldn't watch. It sickened me to the core.

"Barbossa!" Yelled familiar voice I lifted my head and opened my eye to see Will standing in front of Barbossa. "She goes free!" he said pointing a pistol at

Barbossa. What the hell was he doing!

"What's in your head, boy?" Barbossa chuckled

"She goes free," Will repeated

"You've only got one shot and we can't die," Barbossa pointed out. Jack stepped forward a little then said to Will

"Now don't do anything stupid," but will ignored him

"You can't but I can," he pointed the gun to his head.

"Like that," Jack mumbled to himself

"Will now lets think this through," I objected but he didn't listen to reason.

"Who are you?" My father asked before Will could reply Jack said

"No one! He's no one, a distant cousin of my aunt's nephew twice removed. Lovely singing voice though," Barbossa glared at him then turned back to Will.

"A lovely singing voice? That's all you could come up with!" I growled

" Well she did!" he smiled meekly I rolled my eyes

"My name is Will Turner. My father was Bootstrap Bill Turner, his blood runs through my veins. On my word do as I say or I'll pull this trigger and I'll be lost to

Davy Jones locker," he finished and waited

"Alright, name your terms, Mr. Turner," Barbossa smiled

" Elizabeth goes free," Will commanded Jack began flaring his arms and pointing to himself.

"And the crew are not to be harmed," Will said Jack dropped his mouth

"Agreed," Barbossa grinned wickedly oh no this isn't going to be good

* * *

><p>I hoped you enjoyed it please R&amp;R! I will also be sending out sneak picks for the people who review! Thank you all for tagging along on the ride with me<p>

-GGIsTwilightCrazy


	7. We Meet Again

Chapter 7

I had a terrible feeling that this compromise between Will and my father wouldn't have the ending that Will might have pictured. Barbossa doesn't like to lose and in some way he always finds a way to turn the table to favorer him no matter what it took. I wasn't looking forward to see what he had hidden up his sleeve. I watched Barbossa walking around the deck bark orders at his crew as they ran to there stations. Then he began to walk back towards our group. "Pintel and Ragetti," he shouted they came scaring up to him

"Yes sir?" they asked

"Take Nightstar and Mr. Sparrow to my courters," he ordered Pintel grabbed me and led me to the captain courters with Ragetti and Jack behind us. They quickly put us into the all too familiar courters and left to do there other duties. We stood there waiting only a few minutes latter Koehler and my father came to join us.

Barbossa walled over to us stoping in front of me and said

"Awww Rosie it nice seeing you again,"

"Wish I could say the same," I murmur

"Oh my now that's no way of speaking to your father?" He pinched my cheek "We'll have plenty of time together to fix that," he grinned

"What do you mean?" I asked him glaring into his endless black eyes

"I still have blood to pay so instead of getting my hands dirty. I thought you being my only flesh and blood would be honored to help me in this little ordeal," he explained

"I would rather die!" I screamed

"I knew you wouldn't like the idea so I came up with a little arrangement," he looked over to Koehler and nodded. At first I didn't understand what was going on. Until I saw out of the corner of eye Jack reselling with Koehler. I snapped my head around and was horrified at what I saw. His blade pressed against Jacks throat ready for my fathers next commanded.

"I knew something was going to go wrong and I think its going to get even worst," I thought to myself. Barbossa took a step closer and asked

"What are you willing to do for the man you_ love_ Rosie? What are you willing to give?"

"She's not going to give you anything," Jack said firmly he was struggling to get out of Koehler death hold. But that only caused him press the blade harder to Jacks' throat. The blood began to trickle down his neck. Flashes of that terrible night went through my head. Her pleading for her life, begging them to let me go, It sliding across my mothers throat, and there was so much blood.

"STOP!" I screamed my legs felt like jelly I couldn't stand any longer. I fell onto my knees. "I'll do it. I'll give my blood but Jack mustn't be harmed and he goes free along with Elizabeth. Thoughts are** my** terms," I looked straight at my father waiting for his answer. He grinned and said

"Deal," Koehler released Jack and sheaved his sword. "I'll give you ten minutes to say your far wells," he said triumphant once again.


	8. I Will Find You

Hi everyone I know I'm late but I've been really buesy this summer but everything seems to be slowing down a bit. So I'm hoping to crank out the last couple chapters of this book and start on the drum roll please... Sequal! I'm so excited it's going to be SUPER awsome! Anyway I hope you enjoy Please R&R!

Chapter 8

I watch my father and Koehler walk out the door. When the door shut I turned to Jack. We stare at each other for a minute then Jack ran over to me and

wrapped his arms around me. I couldn't hold in the tears anymore I began to cry I baring my face into Jacks chest. He rubbed my back and whispered in my ear.

"It's alright love," over and over again. I look up at him

"I'm sorry Jack,"

"For what?" he asked raising his eyebrow

"For meeting you and getting you in this mess!" I looked away from him unable to look at him

"Rose you didn't cause this your father did his crimes aren't yours," he lifted my chin so we were looking into each others eyes blue to brown. " and I will **never**

regret loving you," he leaned down and kissed me tenderly. The door burst open and Koehler entered into the room

"Times up," he grabs Jack and begins to drag him out of the room.

"Rose I swear I will find you and no one is going to stop me not even Davy Jones himself!" Jack said then he was gone.

I sat there in the captain's curters for what felt like day. When my father decided to grace me with his presents

"Hello Rosie," He smiled

"What do you want," I hissed

"What a father can't catch up with his only daughter?"

"You're not my father! He died a long time ago," I screamed

"Oh Rosie i-,"

"Don't call me that!" this seemed to piss him off

"Fine since you seem to not enjoy my company you can go enjoy your final hours with your crew," he drags me down to the prison. He throws me in a cell and

locks it. I look at the other cells and see Mr. Gibbs across of me.

"Nightstar!" Mr. Gibbs whispered

"Hey Gibbs how are you? Are you okay," I asked

"I'm fine what about you?"

"I'm okay," I can't tell him the truth that I will probably be dead by tomorrow.


	9. I'll do anything The Idea of dying

Hi everyone! I'm on a roll this week yeah! Thank you NixieElementa for reviewing! Okay so this chapter takes place after Jack and Elizabeth are saved from Rum Runner Island. I'm srry if Jack kinda ooc he's kinda easy/hard to write from his point. This goes from Jack's point to Nightstar's. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 9<p>

***Jack's Pov***

Elizabeth had been arguing with her father and the Commander for hours now.

"But we have to save Will!" Elizabeth said for the millionth time

"Absolutely not your safe now and we're going home to Port Royal not gallivanting after pirates!" her father replied he hadn't bugged an inch on the subject no

matter how many times Elizabeth plead with him. I couldn't stay quite anymore I had to save Rose and no one was going to stop me. I had made a promise

and I was intending to keep it. Even if it meant I had to jump off this boat and swim to her.

"Governor Swan I know I'm the last person you want to listen to but if you do I swear I'll go back to Port Royal with you and face my charges there," Elizabeth,

the Governor, and the Commander stop mid sentence in there argument and turn to star at me. There was a silence that followed for a minute or two then

Norrington broke it

"Why should the Governor Swan believe you will keep your word?"

"Because a pirate always keeps his word," I said truthfully the governor was the next person to question me

"Why the sudden change of heart Mr. Sparrow?" the Governor took a step towards me. Ugh why must he ask why isn't my word good enough? I was unsure if

I should lie or tell him the truth. I made a split second decision.

"The truth is mate, I made a promise to someone very important to me and I'll do what ever it takes to keep it," They all seemed to be taken a back by my honesty in the answer.

"Was this promise to Nightstar?" Elizabeth asked me I shook my head

"No, it was to Rose the women I-," I stopped myself then quickly said "care about," the Governor nodded

"I understand Mr. Sparrow," He turned from me to Norrington "Commander Norrington set sail to Isla de Muerta,"

* * *

><p><strong>*Nightstar's Pov*<strong>

I hoped that Jack would be happy after I was…gone. I never thought this would be how I would die. I never thought the man who helped bring me into this

world would be the one to take me out of it was cruelly ironic. I pictured my death would be in battle with my honor at least that would have probably been

swift and painless but here I was tied up as someone's prisoner. This death wasn't going to be quick my father seemed to enjoy seeing people suffer too much

to at least give me the dignity of a fast death. I laughed to myself then I heard Will interrogating Pintel and Ragetti who were supposed to be mopping about

his father. They were explaining to him how Barbossa strapped bootstrap to a cannon and pushed it over board after sending Will his piece of the treasure.

"The last we saw of Bill Turner was him sinking to the black oblivion of Davy Jones locker. Courses after that we learned that we needed his blood to lift the curse," Pintel said then my father appeared made his way to my cell and opened the door.

"It's time for your end of our deal Nightstar," he grabbed me and began leading me up the stairs. He stopped at the second step and throw the keys to the cells to Ragetti

"Bring him," he tilled his head to Will

* * *

><p>Okay guys please R&amp;R hope you liked it!<p> 


	10. I Just Can't Hate You

Hey guys! I like to thank** NixieElementa** and** Upisdowngirl** for reviewing! I cant figure out a name to this chapter so if you guys get any ideas just private message me and this Friday March 8th I'll make a poll where you guys can vote. Thank you so much now here is the nect chapter enjoy!

_I do NOT own Pirate of the Caribbean or any of the characters except for_ Nightstar!

* * *

><p>Chapter 10<p>

My father and the rest of his crew loaded Will and I into the row boats. I sat in silent as they rowed into the cave just listening to Pintel randomly babbling to Will

"Don't worry we'll just need a little prick from your fingers," he looked from me to Will trying to lighten our moods. But that wasn't helping at all.

"No mistakes this time Pintel, they're only half," Koehler said we looked over at him he slid his thumb across his throat. I could hear Will gasped behind me. I was unfazed by this I couldn't say I was surprised I knew what Barbossa wanted. He wanted to take away everything dear to Jack. He had Jacks beloved Black Pearl and now he had one last thing to take from him… me. A father hurting his own daughter to destroy the enemy was sick and twisted but I should have seen it coming. I knew my father wasn't very tolerant of Jack when I first joined the crew. They were always bashing heads when it came to giving orders. Father warned me about Jacks charms and ways with the ladies that he would just use for sex. He warned me that everything that came out of his mouth was a lie. But the more time I spent with Jack I realized he wasn't just a pomes prick who couldn't keep his hands to himself. He could be sweet and gentle he cared deeply for the people that really mattered to him. I couldn't help It, I fell for him. As love began to blossom between Jack and I, my father began to change. He became obsessed with finding the Isle; he wanted the treasure. He began to not care for anything but that. Hector Barbossa a beloved father, husband, and friend turned into a cold hearted man. He changed into something unrecognizable… a monster. I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard the big clunk of the boats hitting the shore. My father grabbed my arm roughly yanking me out of the row boat.

"You're first Nightstar," He hissed into my ear. He wanted me to be scared to plead beg for my life. He wanted me to scream yell say that I didn't love Jack it was all a huge mistake. But I refuse to be weak to give him that satisfaction. I nodded and kept my eyes focus straight ahead. He lead me too the magnificent chest of glimmering gold coins. I watched as the crew filled the cave gathering like vultures waiting to watch the slaughter. Barbossa took a step forward

"Gentlemen, we've waited for this day for what seems like an eternity. But tonight we will finally be able to live once more," he said looking over at Will and I "With the help of dear Mr. Turner and Miss. Nightstar of course. Thank you so much children now is the time for the moment we all been waiting for," he smirked. Barbossa grabbed me throw me down on the ground next to the chest. He coiled his arms around my neck like a snake. He lifted my chin up exposing the pail skin underneath. He pressed the cool blade against my neck. "Any last words?" he asked pressing the medal a little harder. I took a deep breathe and barley said barley above a whisper

"I try to tell myself that you are nothing to me. You aren't the man who loved me; cared for me and your wife. But one memory keeps haunting me of the way things used to be. Remember on my fifth birthday you took me out on that little fishing boat. We had so much fun you told me all of our pirate adventures and then you asked me if I wanted to be a pirate too. You taught me everything you could. Then you changed you turned into something evil you've gone against everything that you've told me about the pirate code and honor. You betrayed Jack and I both! You're going to kill me! But damn it I still love you," one single tear ran down my cheek.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading I really hope you like it! Please review I love hearing from you guys and if you get a name idea for this chapter send it to me! :)<p> 


	11. Pain and is it a deal?

I'm on a role! I like to thank **Upisdowngirl** for reviewing so far. Hope you like it!

* * *

><p>Chapter 11<p>

*Nightstar's POV*

The room was silent it was as if we had all turned to stone to forever be cursed in this horrible moment. Then my father began to laugh! He was laughing what the hell is wrong with him.

"You've become too soft hearted Rosie I taught you better. You show no emotion and never become too attached to anything or anyone because they'll be your undoing that is the way of a pirate," he moved the blade down to the exposed upper part of my chest. He slid the knife across it slowly slicing a long deep cut to form. The pain was unbearably it felt as if the blade was on fire leaving a burning across my chest. I couldn't keep myself from screaming; tears ran down my cheeks I wanted this to end. Why couldn't he just slash my throat and be down with it. That would be quick and easy. But my father never liked doing anything the easy way. What he really wanted was me to suffer. He was going to make this as long and as painful as possible.

"No! Please stop!" I heard Will cried over and over behind me.

I closed my eyes I tried to hide away from this place. I imagined I was in Jacks strong arms once more he kissed my lips so gently whispering words of love into my ear. Then I heard one voice break through all the men cheering and yelling.

"Barbossa get your bloody hands off of her," my eyes flew open. The crew parted quickly and there in the middle of the cave stood Jack

"Jack you're alive!" Will said surprised

"Jack you did it. You kept your promise," I whispered my eye lids were so heavy. I couldn't keep my eyes open.

"No, no, no I can't black out now," I thought to myself fighting to stay awake. I felt my legs give out then everything went dark.

*Jack's POV*

I watched in horror as Rose fell from her father's arms to the floor.

"Rose!" I yelled I wanted to run to her, sweep her up in my arms and hold her close. I only had eyes for the woman I loved, I took a step forward

"Don't move Jack or I'll make sure your precious Rose bleed out and die right here," Barbossa said smiling satisfied with the way things were going. He stepped over his daughter's unconscious body not even taking a second glance at her.

"Koehler move her," he ordered Koehler picked her up and set her up against a wall beside him. I couldn't tear my eyes away from her Rose's gorgeous pale skin that was tainted with crimson red flowing from her wound. I could have prevented this if I had gotten here sooner. It felt like someone had thrown I sword straight through me. I forced my attention back onto Barbossa. He grabbed Will and placed him over the chest stained with Rose's blood.

"You don't want to be doing that, mate," I said hoping he would take the bate. He stopped and looked up at me

"No, I think I do want to be doing this," he hissed pulling Will's head back trying to get the right angle.

"Your funeral," I smiled at him knowing that would peak his interest

"Why don't I want to be doing this?" he frowned irritated that he had been interrupted once again.

"Because the Dauntless and the Royal Navy is waiting off shore for you and if you hear me out I have a plane for you but I'll have to get something in exchange," I nodded my head over at Rose then back again "deal?" He understood what I wanted he stood there thinking through his next move.

"Alright let's hear this plan first then maybe I'll allow this exchange," I walked closer to him and the coins. I explained that he should send his crew out to the dauntless. They take over the ship giving him two ships. I sugar code it a bit by saying he would have the fines of the two ships, the Dauntless, declaring me captain of the Pearl. I would sail under his colors and give him ten percent of everything I got.

"That is indeed a good plane Jack," Barbossa smiled then asked "When do I kill the boy, now?"

"Oh no kill the boy when the time is right for example after killing all of Norrington's men," I explained slyly grabbing one of the coins.

"Alright, then Jack it's a deal," he motioned for Koehler to follow him and they went over to the crew screaming orders left and right. I kneeled down next to Rose. I tore off a piece of my shirt and applied pressure to her wound. I could feel a pulse she was alive! Thank you oh mighty goddess Calypso, she's alive. I kissed her forehead, face, and neck trying to get her to open her eyes.

"Come on love open your eyes," I whispered to her she moaned "You can do it Rose, look at me please I need you. I can't live without you Rose please," I leaned down and kiss her lips. Like in one of those one of those stupid fairy tales Elizabeth told me about on the rum isle. Rose's eyes fluttered open.

* * *

><p>So what did you guys think! Please review it is awsome to hear what you think! :)<p> 


	12. One Shot

Chapter 12

*Nightstar*

I heard Jack calling me "Rose you can do it, look at me please I need you. I can't live without you Rose please," his familiar sweet lips pressed against mine and I opened my eyes

"Jack," I whispered he smiled relived

"Hello love, you scared me there for a second," he caressed my cheek and I placed my hand over his.

"It's going to take more then that to kill me Jack," I laughed he helped me lean up against a wall he quickly filled me in on what was going on as he tended to my wound.

"Jack you basically made another deal with the devil. What were you thinking?!" I murmured to him

"Don't worry love I have a plan," he grinned winking at me. I rolled my eyes as he helped me up.

"Alright tell me this plan of yours," I said crossing my arms

"Well it involves you getting out of here," he said looking over at the cave entrance which where the row boats were sitting outside it.

"No, I'm not leaving," I hissed

"Rose please you're hurt. You can't fight in this condition," He said leading me out of the cave. He tried to lightly push me into the boats but I refused to get in.

"I'm fine it's just a cut I've dealt with worse Jack and you know it! I am going to help you weather you like it or not," we stood there staring at each other for a minute. I was going to get my way I was going to stay by Jack's side and once I set my mind on doing something there's no way of talking me out of it.

"Alright fine," he sighed he pulled out a sword and handed it to me. "I'll go in first come in when I you hear the clinging of swords," I nodded and watched him re-enter the cave. I could hear Jack and my father talking but I couldn't quit make out what they were saying. Not very long after I heard my queue I entered back into the treasure room. I saw my father and Jack there swords whizzing at each other while Will was trying to fight with two immortal men at once. I snuck up behind one of the them and stabbed him on the back. I quickly pulled my sword out knowing that I only a few seconds before he came back to life. I shoved his body into the water and grabbed his sword.

"You can't beat me Jack," I heard Barbossa shout at him. Jack stabbed my father with his sword. I felt my heart stop when I watched in one swift movement he pulled out the sword and impaled Jack with it.

"JACK!" I cried Barbossa looked down at me triumphant smirk on his face. Jack took a few steps back into a patch of moon light. His body changed all you could see was his skeleton. I stood there shocked as he stopped and examined his hand.

"Now that's interesting mate," then he pulled out one a golden coin that looked similar to the ones in the chest. "Sorry I just couldn't help myself," he smirked then there sword dance began once more.

"Jack I swear when this is over I will smack the living hell out of you for scarring me like that!" I vowed to myself

"Look out!" Will yelled from behind me. I spun and there was my last opponent charging at me, back for more. I slugged him square in the jaw he fell back a little I stabbed him once again. "Nightstar here," Will throw me a grenade I pushed the man into the moon light. I placed in his rib cage then shoved him as hard as I could back out. I sprinted as fast as I could away from him. I spotted Will running up the pill of gold trying to get to the chest. Elizabeth was in front of me trying to follow Will but she stopped dead in her tracks I looked over to see my father pointing his gun at her.

BANG!

I expected Elizabeth to fall to the ground. But she still stood there obviously not hurt. I looked over to see Jack with his pistol out. I couldn't believe it Jack had used his one built wasted it he had shot Barbossa right where his heart would be. A perfect shot if it wasn't for the fact that he couldn't die. Barbossa turned to Jack chuckling

"You've been carrying that pistol for ten years and you wasted your shot," he laughed

"No he didn't," Will stated. My father turned around eyes wide as he watched the bloody medallion fall into the chest he fell to the ground. I ran over to him even though he had done so many wrongs to me he still was my beloved father. I kneeled down next to him

"Ros- Rosie," he gasped

"I'm right here papa," I whispered grabbing his hand

"I- I'm sorry I'm so sorry,"

"It's alright father I- I still love you," I began to cry Jack wrapped an arm around me.  
>"I love you too," he looked over at Jack<p>

"Y- you take ca- care of her. I gi- give you m- my blessing," his voice was growing weaker and weaker

"I will," Jack promised my father looked up at the pale moon

"S- Sarah I'm c-coming," those were his last words


	13. The Silent Agreement

Hi! Here is the 2nd to last chapter I can't belive it!? Hope you guys like it.

* * *

><p>Chapter 13<p>

"I love you too," I whispered to him. I squeezed his hand once more then let go. I got up wiping the tears off my face. I knew that crying wasn't going to bring him back from the land of the dead. Also I knew my father wanted me to live on become a great pirate that he always wanted me to be. My heart still ached though this wasn't going to be easy. I had no one now no living relative nothing accepted Jack and trust me I'm not going to let him slip from my fingers again I looked around the cave. Will and Elizabeth were talking quite seriously if you asked me. I began to walk to the row boats with Will, Elizabeth, and Jack close behind me. I just wanted to board the Black Pearl and leave this living nightmare that they call a bloody island. Jack caught up with me and wrapped him arm around my waist.

"Are you alright Rose?" he asked I shook my head trying to hold back a flood of tears.

"No I'm not going to be weak," I thought to myself taking a deep breathe in

"I'm fine," I lied he frowned then pulled me closer to him he kissed my forehead.

"I'm sorry love,"

"I know you are Jack. It had to be done," I said he helped me into the boat. As we rowed out I expected to see the beautiful black mass and dark stained wood sitting there waiting for its true Captains return. But there was no ship. Not even a sign that it had even been there. My heart broke into a million when I saw Jack so disappointed. I grabbed his hand with my own.

"I'm so sorry Jack," I whispered

"They did what's right by them can't expect more then that," he sighed. When we boarded the Dauntless Governor Swan and Commodore Norrington were waiting for us. Jack was quickly hand cuffed by Commodore Norrington who looked at me and raised his eyebrow.

"Whose is this woman?" he asked when no one replied he jumped to a conclusion "Another pirate I assume if so she has to pay for her crimes," he explained "guards seize her," Jack looked from Will to Elizabeth pleading for one of them to talk

"No she isn't a pirate, her name is Rose. She is a friend. She helped save me and Elizabeth," Will said he looked over to Jack who nodded thanking him.

"Very well then Murtogg take him to the cells," the boy ran over grabbed Jack leading him below deck.

"Well Mr. Turner and Miss. Rose I like to thank you both for saving my daughter even though you had to break the law to do so. I admire you both for your bravery. When we return to the Port you both will be awarded clemency.

"Thank you sir," Will said

"What about Captain Jack Governor?" I asked scared halve to death to hear the answer.

"He will be hung for his crimes when we reach home," Will and I looked at each other agreeing with one another that something had to be done.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading hope you guys like it! Please R&amp;R<p> 


	14. Forever

Hey guys here's the last chapter. Yay it's complete I'm so excited! I like to thank all my readers and reviewers for all your positive feed back. There will be a sequal so I'm hoping to get that started I will post the first chapter when I am half way done with it. Thank you **pirategirl** for reviewing!

* * *

><p>Chapter 14<p>

I entered into the crowded square shadowing behind Will as he made his way to where Elizabeth, Governor Swan, and Commodore Norrington stood listening to the man reading off Jacks charges.

"What is he doing," I hissed to myself we had spent the last three days planning Jack's escape and what ever that boy was doing wasn't part of it. I knew that the chances of getting out of here alive were slim but I was willing to risk it. I heard a bird squawk loudly at me. I looked up at one of the flags some of the men were holding to find a very familiar parrot looking down at me. I smiled up at it "Why hello there Cotton nice to see you made it," I said

"Wind in the sail!" he replied. The drumming began to speed up I tried to pushed my way through the mass of people. Screaming and yelling for them to move. I could see the man pull the lever to open the trap door. I wasn't going to make it. Then Will throw his sword into the wood giving Jack a foothold to stand on. I pull out my cutlass running after Will. He distracted the gallows man while I cut Jack free. We jumped off the stand running towards the tower.

"What are you doing Rose! You should have left when you had the chance," Jack yelled pulling off the rope around his neck

"I couldn't leave you here to die, your all I have left!" I explained he opened his mouth getting ready to retort when Will interrupted

"Oui! You guys can fight about this later lets focus on how to get ourselves out of this mess," he said he gestured for Jack to throw the rope to him which they used it to trip a few of the soldiers. I had to jump over them and let me tell ya it's not easy in a dress. We were so close just a couple more feet and we would be home free. But the odds were against us we were quickly surrounded by the men riffles loaded and ready to shoot. Norrington and the Governor made there way into the circle of men. Stopping right in front of Will and I. The Commodore was the first to speak, Governor Swan stood beside him listening.

"I thought we might have to endure some manner of ill-conceived escape attempt but not from you," he said pointing his sword at Will.

Then he glared at me "Or you, Miss. Rosemary,"

"When we returned to the Port I granted you both clemency and this is how you thank me? By throwing your lot with him, he's a pirate!" Governor Swan said shaking his head disappointed with the both of us.

"And a good man," Will answered I was shocked. I looked over my shoulder at Jack and saw that he was as surprised as I was. I couldn't help but smile he had finally accepted what Jack and I had been trying to tell him from the beginning of our journey.

"If all we have achieved here is that the hangman will earn three pairs of boots instead of one, so be it," I explained

"At least I know that my own conscience will be clear," he added I nodded in agreeing.

"The both of you have forgotten your places," Norrington hissed

"No I know I haven't because it's right here by Jacks side," I said I grabbed Jacks hand and he squeezed my hand.

"And mine is right here between you and Jack," Will stated looking over at Elizabeth. She then moved to stand beside Will.

"As is mine," she said he father was horrified and the Commodore just stood there dumbfounded.

"Elizabeth, lower your weapons!" Governor Swan ordered the soldiers hesitated not sure weather to listen to him or keep there commanding officers order "For goodness sake put down your weapons!" he said frustrated. They finally lowered there weapons and a wave of relief washed over me, Jack and I looked at each other smiling.

"So this is where your heart truly lies?" Norrington asked finally out of his trance like state.

"It is," she replied smiling meekly at him. I noticed Jack looking up staring at something. I leaned in closer to him whispering

"Jack what are you looking at?" he turned smirking at me.

"Our escape has arrived," he winked at me then started prancing around. "Well! I'm actually feeling rather good about this," he announced. Jack made his way around to each person in our little group saying the craziest thing them. Finally he got to me he was smiling ear to ear. "Are you ready to go love?" he asked

"Yes defiantly," I laughed he grabbed my hand and we ran to the edge of the bell tower. Everyone following a few feet behind use Jack spun around to say one last thing

"This is the day that you will always remember as the day that-," Jack he tried to move father back but he tripped over the ledge and fell into the ocean I rolled my eyes laughing a bit. I decided to finish what he started.

"This is the day that you will always remember as the day you almost caught Captain Jack Sparrow and Nightstar Barbossa!" then jumped over the edge into the sea after Jack. When I hit the water cool it felt amazing as I swam to the surface. When I reached the top Jack Swam over to me we heard the sentry cry

"Sail ho!" Jack and I saw the Black Pearl sailing its way towards us. We smiled at each other and began the swim over to it.

* * *

><p>The crew throw out a line to Jack and I. He slipped one arm around my waist and we held onto the rope as the men pulled us both into the ship. We landed by the wheel and Mr. Gibbs ran over to use<p>

"I thought you were supposed to keep to the Code?" Jack asked Gibbs

"We found them to be more like guidelines," he explained he helped both Jack and I up. The rest of the crew came over to greet Jack and I Cotton gave Jack his prized hat. Anamaria came over to me handing me Jacks coat.

"I think that the lady of the Captain should do the honors," She explained I could feel my face turn ten different shades of red.

"Okay," I said quickly I walked over to Jack I placed his coat on his shoulders "Congratulations the Black Pearl is yours now Jack. I know you've waited so long for this moment," I said he turned around looking into my eyes.

"Not as long as I've waited for this," he leaned down and kissed me. I wrapped my arms around his neck his lips tasted like a mix of the sweetest rum and the salty sea water. He pulled away gently "We'll finish this later," he whispered into my ear. I nodded and he turned to his crew. "On deck, you scabrous dogs, man the braces! Let down and haul to run free!" he ordered as we all scatter into our positions

As I pulled the ropes on the mass back into place I watched the sun fade away giving way to the dark. The moon and the stars were the only source of light.

"Anamaria take the wheel, Ro- I mean Nightstar come with me," Jack ordered I followed him into the familiar captain's quarters.

"Aaaa R- Rose would you like to take a seat," he said gesturing to the bed. I raised an eyebrow at him sitting down on the bed. He Jack was acting kind of weird. Not the normal kind of weird that I know and love it was different. I watched as he fiddling through all the desk drawers and his pockets.

"Jack is everything alright?" I asked he looked back at me

"Yes everything is fine love," he said then returned to his rummaging. He looked up at one of the shelves and lunged for something on it. He throw it down on his desk I finally was able to see that it was a jewelry box.

"What in the world is he doing? What does he need that jewelry box for?" I thought to myself. He opened the box and pulled something small out quickly sliding into his pocket making sure I couldn't see it. Then he walked over and sat down next to me.

"Rose I love you more then anything. You are my one most precious treasure. You somehow see the good in me. Rose, you've somehow can love a twisted pirate like me because you are a beautiful person inside and out," I smiled at him I could feel the happy tears running down my face. He grabbed my hand kissing it "Ten years ago, before I lost the Pearl and my crew, I made one of the most tabooed decisions for a pirate like myself to make. But it's not only for me but for the woman I love if she were to agree to it. I waited for that perfect moment to ask but the right time just never seemed to come up. Then everything to fall apart the perfect life I wanted for the both of us disappeared and I had to get it back. At the time all I wanted to do was keep you safe so I walked away. But I promised myself when I got the Pearl back I would find you and finally ask you one of the most unthinkable questions," Jack got up from the bed and got down on one knee. I couldn't believe it was he really going to ask that one question that I had dreamed about. He pulled out of his pocket a silver ring "Rosemary Nightstar Barbossa would you give me the honor of becoming my wife?"

"Yes, yes I will marry you," I cried smiling down at him he slipped the ring onto my finger and I looked closer at it. It was beautiful there was an olive shaped sapphire in the middle which was accented by two smaller diamonds around it. Jack took a seat next to me once again watching me.

"Do you like it?" he asked

"It's amazing! I love you," I said he beamed at me and I wrapped my arms his neck resting my forehead against his looking into his gorgeous brown eyes.

"I love you too," he whispered then our lips met. At first the kiss was sweet and loving but then he deepened the kiss I opened my mouth and our tongues fought against one another. He pushed me lightly back onto the bed he sent a trail of kisses down my neck as he unbuttoned my dress with ease. He slid it off my body I pulled off his shirt. That night passion exploded between us. The years of pined up lust and desire for each other were finally was answered. It had been so long since our bodies were one I had forgotten the rush he could make me feel. How he could send me over the edge his name on my lips.

* * *

><p>Three Months later:<p>

Jack and my wedding wasn't anything spectacular. It was a small the only guest there was the crew with Mr. Gibbs presiding over it. Jack and I stood in front of each other holding hands. "Do you Rosemary Nightstar Barbossa take Captain Jack Sparrow as you lawfully wedded husband?" Mr. Gibbs asked me

"I do," I said smiling looking at Jack he squeezed my hand.

"Do you Jack Sparrow Take Rosemary as your wife?"

"I do,"

"Then I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride,"

"Gladly," Jack laughed he kissed the crew cheered and hollered at the two of us. When we broke apart he picked me up and me spun me around. This was the start of a new beginning a new adventure. I was ready now with Jack by my side for the rest of eternity.

* * *

><p>Thank you so much for all of your suport! I love you guys!<p> 


End file.
